<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insecurities and cuddles by MatteoVSTheFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328796">Insecurities and cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms'>MatteoVSTheFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantine fic challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, random asshole downworlders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a bad day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantine fic challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insecurities and cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus Bane is not a silly man, He knew when he was being lied to. He also knew one person in the world better than himself, His husband. </p><p>So when Alec came home from a busy day of meetings, part of the job as inquisitor, gave Magnus a half smile before going into their bedroom and not reappearing, Magnus knew there was something wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"Alexander? Are you okay darling?" He asked, knocking on the locked door. Alec never locked the door, in fact he always left it open. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, just tired, let me sleep." Alec replied, voice void of any emotion. </p><p> </p><p>"Darling, I am definitely not as stupid as you may think I am, I know you're lying to me, I know there's something wrong, Let me in and we can talk, Please." Magnus begged. Most people knew, Magus didn't beg anyone, except Alec. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh for heaven-sake Magnus just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood." Alec yelled back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus stood, shocked and hurt. Never in their entire relationship had Alec yelled at him, nor had he ever ignored him after coming home from work. He knew now for definite that something wasn't right. </p><p>Thinking quickly, Magnus used his magic to silently unlock the door and made his way into the bedroom and over to the bed. </p><p> </p><p> "Alexander, I know there is something going on. you have never acted this way before. I'm worried about you my love." He said as he sat on the bed behind Alec, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Alec shrugged him off, staying silent.</p><p>Magnus sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I really need to call Jace? Izzy? your mom?  because I am not against doing it if it means I know what is going on with you Alec. I love you, I really do, but if you don't start talking, I know you aren't asleep, then I will go spend the night at Catarina's. I'm your husband Alec, not your enemy so stop treating me like I am." Magnus said as he got up and made his way out of the room. </p><p>He knew himself that he had not done anything to upset his shadowhunter. which is why it was so upsetting that Alec seemed to be blaming him for his foul mood. Magnus sighed again, poured himself a drink and picked up  a book. </p><p> </p><p>Roughly  twenty or thirty minutes later, Alec appeared in their living room, eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Mags" he spoke, voice barely above a whisper, raspy from tears.  </p><p> </p><p>Magnus hummed but continued reading. Alec sniffled and made his way to the sofa and sat down next to his husband. Magnus marked his place and put the book down and turned to Alec. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Mags, I- It's just, I spent all day in meetings with the downworld, each of them had something to say about us. How they think you could do better and you're just settling or How they could show you a good time and make you leave me for them, how you could find someone better looking, someone less needy, someone who won't grow old and die on you, someone who isn't me. I guess I just let my insecurities get the better of me, because half the time I'm always asking my self the same things, what if, what if, what if. I love you so much Magnus, the idea of you finding someone else hurts." Alec explained, tears once again making their way down his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You are my world, My everything Alexander. Please don't ever doubt that, or my love for you. If you ever feel like this again talk to me, please. Don't shut me out okay? for a moment I thought that I had done something to upset you and the thought of it broke my heart. I love you darling, only you. Please don't let the words of jealous people make you think otherwise." Magnus said. </p><p>He pulled Alec into his chest and gently lay down, positioning them so that Alec was on top of him. As Alec buried his head into Magnus's neck, Magnus wound his arms around him. </p><p>Alec tried to press his face further into Magnus as he sobbed. The sounds continuously breaking Magnus's heart. </p><p> </p><p>"Shh, It's okay my darling, let it out, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Magnus soothed him, rubbing his decorated hands up and down Alec's back, pressing kisses to his temple and top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>within ten minutes Alec's sobs had subsided, instead they were replaced with light snores. Magnus still found them adorable. He smiled slightly, snapping his fingers to summon a blanket for them and simultaneously expanding the sofa so neither of them would fall off. He quickly followed Alec's lead into a deep slumber. </p><p>They still had a lot they needed to talk about, but right here, right now, asleep in each other's arms is what they needed most. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>